Pregúntame por qué
by MissCrazyChaos
Summary: Continuación de "Cosas que Hermione Granger no sabe". Meses después de aquel encuentro en la discoteca, Draco y Hermione aún tienen muchas cuestiones que aclarar.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**PREGÚNTAME POR QUÉ**

—Creía que los Gryffindor se destacaban por su valentía.

El comentario rompe el cómodo silencio en el que se han sumido ambos y atrae la atención de Hermione, que se incorpora en la cama –asegurándose de clavarle el codo con fuerza en el estómago en el intento- y lo mira fijamente. Draco, a su lado, sonríe con inocencia y se abstiene de mencionar nada sobre el no tan inocente golpe que la chica le ha dado. Provocarla es un vicio que, aunque sabe peligroso, aún no puede dejar por completo.

—Y yo creía que los Slytherin tenían instinto de supervivencia. Al parecer _uno_ de los dos está equivocado.

Antes de que él pueda siquiera tratar de replicar, Hermione se levanta con agilidad de la cama y comienza a reunir sus ropas. En menos de un minuto se ha puesto de nuevo los vaqueros y la camiseta con las que ha llegado a su casa, y Draco tiene que apresurarse para no perderla cuando ella se lanza con furia fuera de la habitación. No puede aparecerse dentro de su apartamento, así que tiene que salir al pasillo.

Consigue agarrarla del brazo y entrarla de nuevo al apartamento cuando ella ya estaba sacando su varita.

—Solo ha sido una broma, Hermione —suspira él, cansado.

Pero por la mirada que ella le lanza, Draco está seguro de que no le ha creído. Lo cierto es, y ambos lo saben, que su comentario, aunque sin mala intención, no pretendía ser una broma. La realidad, y ambos son conscientes de eso, es que Hermione no ha demostrado ser un techado de valentía en las últimas semanas y, desde que está con ella, Draco no cree que realmente tenga algún tipo de instinto de supervivencia. Eso no resulta ser un problema entre ambos durante la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en situaciones clave como esa, ambos son conscientes de que necesitarían un poco más de esas cualidades que han perdido.

Desde que comenzaran con su relación unos meses antes, la noche del cumpleaños de Hermione, ambos habían acordado mantener en secreto lo sucedido, conscientes de que publicar que dos personas tan dispares como ellos estaban relacionándose mucho más íntimamente de lo que era políticamente correcto habría traído para ellos un sinfín de escándalos que no estaban preparados para afrontar cuando aún estaban acostumbrándose a la presencia del otro en sus vidas. Eso no había supuesto un problema, mantenían su relación dentro de las cuatro paredes del apartamento de Draco o del de Hermione y salían de vez en cuando por el mundo muggle, siempre asegurándose de que nadie conocido pudiera andar cerca y destapar todo lo que tan celosamente habían guardado. Lejos de la presión del resto, su relación había ido viento en popa durante los primeros meses.

Fue en Navidad cuando surgió su primer problema como pareja. Aunque habían tenido algunas discusiones antes en los tres meses que habían estado juntos, nunca ninguna había sido tan fuerte como la de aquella vez.

·

_Draco llegó a su casa a la hora de la cena, como estaba previsto. Había dicho a Harry y a Ron que no se encontraba bien esa noche y que prefería estar sola para acostarse y descansar, así que no había riesgo de que ninguno de los dos se presentara inesperadamente en casa. Por si acaso, había bloqueado la chimenea y colocado hechizos antiaparición en el apartamento, reforzando sus medidas de seguridad comunes. _

_Estaba elegantemente vestido con pantalón y camisa, y la recibió con una encantadora sonrisa en cuanto ella abrió la puerta. Casi se rió cuando él le ofreció un ramo de rosas nada más entrar, aunque prefirió no decir nada al respecto. En los tres meses que llevaban de relación, Hermione había aprendido de sobra que Draco Malfoy no era del tipo de chico que ofrecen ramos de rosas y largos paseos a la luz de la Luna en una romántica noche estrellada. Eso no le suponía ningún problema en absoluto, ella odiaba recibir flores y apreciaba más una entretenida noche en casa que un largo paseo, especialmente en las circunstancias en la que ellos se encontraban. Aún así, se dijo, no hacía daño a nadie recibir un ramo de rosas de vez en cuando, así que se limitó a poner las flores en agua mientras Draco pasaba a la cocina, donde la cena estaba ya lista._

_Durante la siguiente media hora, mientras cenaban, Hermione intentó ignorar el hecho de que Draco había estado comportándose raro desde que llegó. Que le llevara flores había sido raro, pero la forma tan servicial en la que había estado tratándola era, poco menos, preocupante. No es que él fuera un desconsiderado normalmente, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser un caballero, tampoco, y Hermione nunca lo había querido. Le gustaba que él la tratara como a su igual, que la provocara y que discutieran de broma durante las cenas. Él, en cambio, le daba la razón en todo esa noche._

_Cuando él se levantó, voluntariamente, y fue a buscar el vino para el postre, Hermione no pudo callar más._

—_De acuerdo —explotó—, ahora estoy _realmente_ preocupada. ¿Qué pasa?_

_Draco se giró hacia ella con aparente sorpresa en su rostro, pero algo en la mirada de Hermione debió haberlo advertido de que esa farsa no funcionaría más tiempo, porque, con un suspiro, cerró la nevera, dejando el vino a un lado, y se sentó frente a ella. Cuando alzó la cabeza para mirarla de nuevo, Hermione se preocupó de verdad. Él estaba tan serio como no lo había visto en meses, y por un instante se arrepintió de haber forzado aquella conversación._

—_Hay algo de lo que me gustaría que habláramos —tanteó él—. Es sobre nosotros._

_Miles de ideas atravesaron la cabeza de Hermione en menos de dos segundos tras oír aquellas palabras. Se planteó la posibilidad de hacerse la desentendida y decirle a Draco que no era necesario que hablaran, que solo había sido una broma. También le pasó por la cabeza seducirlo y hacerlo olvidar fuera cual fuera la cosa que tenía en mente a base de besos y caricias durante el resto de la noche. La idea más descabellada que se le ocurrió fue aturdirlo con un hechizo y pensar en una excusa razonable que contarle cuando despertara para que no la mandara al cuerno, si no era eso lo que ya iba a hacer ahora._

_Sin embargo, no hizo ninguna de esas cosas. Tan solo se quedó quieta, esperando a que él continuara. Y lo hizo._

—_He estado hablando con mis padres… ¿Qué pasa?_

_La cara de Hermione debió haber sido un auténtico reflejo del pánico que sintió cuando él mencionó a sus padres, porque Draco se interrumpió a sí mismo y se puso de pie hasta llegar a su lado, con la preocupación plasmada en su rostro. Hermione se forzó a sí misma a respirar hondo antes de hablar. Sabía que Draco no continuaría hasta que ella no aclarara lo que le sucedía. Aún así, pensó, él debería imaginarlo._

—_Nada, solo no esperaba… Había imaginado mil y una formas en las que tú te cansarías de esto, pero involucrar a tus padres no… —suspiró. No podía ni terminar una frase—. Me ha sorprendido._

_Draco frunció el ceño, apartándose un poco de ella y mirándola fijamente._

—_¿Qué me cansara de _esto_? ¿Qué exactamente estás pensando que trato de decirte?_

_Ella parpadeó, confundida. _

—_Bueno, te presentas aquí con ese comportamiento raro y traes flores como si estuvieras disculpándote, y no has hecho nada por lo que tengas que disculparte, así que eso me obliga a pensar que estás disculpándote por algo que _vas_ a hacer, y luego tienes esa pose servicial toda la noche, no me llevas la contraria y te comportas como el perfecto caballero que jamás has sido en todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos —paró para tomar aire—. Y ahora pones esa expresión seria en tu cara y te sientas aquí delante y metes las palabras «nosotros» y «mis padres» en la misma frase, ¿qué quieres que piense? Y no es que no haya estado esperando que tengamos esta conversación, porque de verdad, desde aquel día en mi cumpleaños había imaginado que dirías que esto es solo sexo y sabía que tendría que terminar en algún momento, de verdad que estaba preparada para lidiar con ello, y estoy muy sorprendida de que hayamos aguantado casi tres meses, pero, honestamente, ¿involucrar a tus padres para dejarlo? Eso _no_ lo había esperado. _

_Esperó que Draco se defendiera argumentando cualquier estúpida frase sobre la importancia de su familia o cualquier otro tipo de comentario parecido, pero de nuevo el chico la sorprendió. Él no parecía ofendido o dispuesto a defender a su familia, él parecía, más bien, furioso. Pero no sabía por qué._

_En el tiempo que habían estado juntos Hermione había aprendido a leer bastante bien algunos de los gestos más peculiares de Draco. Sabía que cuando estaba nervioso retorcía el anillo con el escudo de los Malfoy que llevaba en su mano izquierda, y que cuando se impacientaba se alisaba las arrugas inexistentes de la ropa que llevara en ese momento, para mantenerse ocupado. También había aprendido que, cuando se enfadaba, se llevaba la mano al pelo y se lo echaba hacia atrás con vehemencia. Justo como en ese momento._

—_¿Crees que estoy tratando de _dejarte_? —preguntó, conteniendo la voz—. ¿Qué clase de persona regala flores y es amable cuando va a cortar una relación?_

_Hermione pensó que no era el mejor momento para decir que ella le había regalado a Ron entradas en primera fila para toda la temporada de los Chudley Cannons justo el día antes de cortar con él, como una pequeña ofrenda de compensación, así que se limitó a encogerse de hombros._

—_Es igual —suspiró, inclinándose hacia ella de nuevo—, ¿qué diablos es eso de que has estado esperando a que yo terminara esto? _

—_Draco, eres un personaje público —replicó ella, sintiéndose muy cansada de pronto—, tus aventuras no son un secreto para nadie. Prácticamente todas tus amantes han ventilado vuestra vida íntima en _Corazón de Bruja_ en los últimos años._

_Ahora, él sí pareció ofendido._

—_Precisamente por ese detalle había asumido que sabrías que yo no busco una amante con la que pasar el rato para después hacerla a un lado —él respondió, con voz dura—. ¿Recuerdas aquel día en tu cumpleaños, en el baño de la discoteca? —ella asintió—. Me hiciste una pregunta, ¿la recuerdas?_

_Asintió de nuevo. Cómo olvidarlo._

—_«¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy?». Claro que lo recuerdo._

—_Nunca llegué a responder a tu pregunta. Hazla otra vez._

_Decir que Hermione estaba sorprendida era menospreciar la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Aquella no era ni de lejos la conversación que había imaginado cuando Draco había llegado tan raro a su casa esa noche. No le gustaba sentirse así, como si las cosas escaparan de su control. Él parecía tener muy claro hacia dónde dirigía la conversación, pero ella estaba dando pasos ciegos y no soportaba esa sensación. _

—_Haz la pregunta otra vez, Hermione —insistió él, cortando sus pensamientos—. Pregúntame por qué._

—_Está bien —suspiró, resignada—. ¿Por qué estabas aquel día en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, Draco?_

_Esperó una respuesta de su parte, pero él simplemente negó con la cabeza._

—_Esa no es la pregunta correcta._

_Por un momento, Hermione se sintió en un examen, siendo evaluada por su propio novio –o creía que seguía siéndolo, al menos, ya había perdido el hilo de la conversación y no estaba del todo segura de eso. Incluso se le pasó por la cabeza que Draco estaba tomándole el pelo, o incluso burlándose de ella cruelmente, pero la seriedad en la expresión del rubio era innegable. Fuera lo que fuera lo que esperaba conseguir con aquello, no parecía tener intención de detenerlo hasta lograrlo._

_Contuvo otro suspiro e hizo la pregunta que él buscaba._

—_¿Por qué estás aquí, Malfoy?_

_La sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro de Draco le indicó que había acertado._

—_Tú no eres como ellas —dijo, finalmente—. Todas esas chicas que se acostaron conmigo por ser quien soy, por el morbo de haber pasado por la cama de Draco Malfoy… Yo _sé_ que tú no eres como ellas, ni de lejos, Hermione. Pese a todos los rumores que han circulado sobre ti por Krum, Potter o Weasley, sé que jamás te acercarías a alguien por su fama, si fortuna o su nombre. Y no porque seas lo bastante famosa, rica o renombrada por ti sola como para siquiera buscar intentarlo —aclaró, antes de que ella pudiera hablar—, sino porque eres demasiado justa y noble como para pensar en algo semejante._

_Mantuvo un breve silencio, como si estuviera buscando las palabras que diría después, y ella lo esperó._

—_No me resulta fácil dejar saber lo que pienso o lo que siento, ya lo sabes. Sin embargo, no me importaría hacer el esfuerzo e intentarlo contigo porque sé que no importa cuánto sea el daño que podamos hacernos algún día si es que esto termina mal, tú jamás harías público nada de eso. Generalmente yo lo llamaría ingenuidad Gryffindor, pero por alguna razón que desconozco tú me haces pensar de una forma completamente diferente y se me ocurriría calificarlo como lealtad o alguna de esas cursilerías que os gustan a ti y a tus amigos._

_Hermione soltó una risita._

—_Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí ahora, Hermione. Es la razón por la que esto no es solo sexo para mí y también lo es por lo que fui a tu cumpleaños aquella noche hace tres meses._

—_¿Fuíste a mi cumpleaños porque querías tener una relación conmigo porque sabías que no te traicionaría? —ella preguntó, confusa._

—_No. Fui a tu cumpleaños porque, como te dije, había leído en los periódicos tu ruptura con Weasley y había visto la entereza con la que soportaste las críticas de muchas de las personas que se volvieron contra ti por 'romperle el corazón a tu mejor amigo y compañero de guerra'. Sabía que Potter era lo suficientemente estúpido como para ponerse de parte de Weasley y descuidarte a ti, y todos parecían estar tan pendientes de lo dolido que él estaba que nadie se paró a pensar en lo dolida que _tú_ debías estar, lo duro que debía haber sido para ti tomar la decisión de poner fin a una relación tan larga con alguien que ha significado tanto para ti. Me sentí identificado contigo. Desde que yo corté con Astoria todos se limitaron a reprocharme mi decisión sin preguntarme siquiera qué me había llevado a hacerlo, y estaba tan asqueado de todo el mundo que me refugié en aventuras sin sentido que luego acabaron pasándome factura. Admiraba cómo tú llevabas tu propia cruz, y quise ir a preguntarte cómo lo lograbas. Obviamente, obtuve mucho más que una respuesta por tu parte —añadió al final con un deje de arrogancia._

_La sonrisa no tardó en aparecer en el rostro de Hermione, y Draco sonrió para sí mismo, complacido. Después, recordando algo, frunció el ceño._

—_Pero sigo sintiéndome ofendido porque pienses que he venido a dejarte, cuando justamente venía a pedirte todo lo contrario. Parece que no sabes leer tan bien a la gente como alardeas._

_Hermione se habría indignado por el comentario último de no haber sido por lo que implicaba aquella frase en su totalidad. Draco tomó aire y continuó._

—_Como te estaba diciendo antes de todo esto, he estado hablando con mis padres. Les he dicho que salgo con alguien y quieren conocerte —explicó—. Todos los años mi madre organiza una cena de gala la noche de Navidad en la mansión. En los últimos años ya no son lo que eran, mucha gente nos ha retirado la palabra, ya lo sabes, pero le gustaría que tú fueras y…_

—_¿Tú madre quiere que _yo_ vaya a su cena de gala? ¿Le has dicho que estás saliendo conmigo y ella ha dicho que me invita a su cena, así sin más?_

_De repente, Draco perdió toda la seguridad que había mantenido anteriormente en la conversación, y cuando comenzó a mover el anillo en su dedo, Hermione supo que había conseguido ponerlo nervioso finalmente._

—_Bueno, no sabe exactamente con quién salgo —admitió—. Precisamente por eso quiere que te lleve a la cena, para conocerte._

_Hermione tomó aire profundamente antes de hablar, cuidando de no perder los nervios._

—_En primer lugar —habló finalmente—, yo también tenía algo que decirte esta noche. Resulta que Ron ha conocido a una chica y va a llevarla a La Madriguera en Navidad, así que Molly ha vuelto a ser conmigo la encantadora mujer que ha sido siempre y me ha pedido que cene con ellos en Navidad. En segundo lugar, incluso aunque eso no hubiera sido así, por muy alagada que me sienta porque hayas decidido contarle a tus padres que tienes una relación, creo que deberías haberme consultado antes de hacer esto público. Ambos acordamos que necesitábamos un tiempo para acostumbrarnos y tú le has puesto fin sin decir nada. Y en tercer lugar, no creo que presentarme a tu familia en una cena _pública_ sea la mejor manera de que se enteren de que yo soy la chica con la que sales. Principalmente porque yo aún no estoy preparada para contárselo a Harry y Ron._

_Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos, procesando sus palabras._

—_Vaya —exclamó al fin, su voz fría y distante—, nadie nunca me había dado tantas excusas para rechazarme._

—_No estoy rechazándote. Te estoy diciendo que…_

—_Que quieres pasar la Navidad en la cutre madriguera de los Weasley y que no te atreves a decirle a tus amigos que estás saliendo con Draco Malfoy, el hijo del mortífago que casi os mata._

_Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor ante sus palabras._

—_Eso no es justo, y lo sabes. Jamás te he echado en cara tu pasado ni tu apellido en todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos. Declaré a tu favor en el juicio después de la guerra, igual que mis amigos. Es gracias a ellos que tú y tu familia no estáis en Azkaban, así que no deberías juzgarlos tan a la ligera. Y a mí tampoco._

—_¿Y cómo declararon a mi favor tengo que esperar a que ellos estén preparados para aceptar esto? —espetó, con ironía—. Tampoco es fácil para mí, ¿sabes? No me resulta fácil decirle a mis padres que estoy saliendo con una…_

_Se calló de golpe, pero tanto él como Hermione sabían lo que iban a decir._

—_¿Con quién? —lo instó ella, la furia dando paso al dolor—. ¿Con una sangre sucia? ¿Eso es lo que no te resulta fácil, decirle a tu familia que te has liado con la sangre sucia amiga de Harry Potter? ¿Por eso has preparado esta especie de encerrona? Me llevas a su territorio, en su casa, en su fiesta, y me presentas sin más. ¿Así es como actuáis cuando os sentís en desventaja? ¿Verme sola, indefensa y como un blanco fácil inflará el orgullo de tu padre?_

—_No te pases ni un pelo, Granger —siseó él—, no te permito que hables así de mi familia._

_La furia creció con más saña en su interior. Ambos estaban perdiendo los nervios, y Hermione sabía que lo más racional en ese momento era poner distancia de por medio y esperar a que se calmaran antes de seguir con la conversación. _

_Era lo que debía haber hecho. Pero no lo hizo._

—_¡Entonces tampoco tú te metas con mi familia! Te guste o no los Weasley _son_ mi familia, y vas a tener que aceptar eso. Y no sé qué clase de relaciones has tenido hasta ahora, Malfoy, pero en lo que a mí respecta, las decisiones importantes como hacer pública nuestra relación, se toman en _pareja_, no tú por tu propia cuenta. Y por si quedaba alguna duda, ahora sí que te estoy rechazando. No cambiaría mis Navidades con los Weasley por nada. Ni por ti ni mucho menos por tu familia._

_Supo que debería haberse callado cuando vio la expresión de él. Sus ojos parecían acero, frío e inquebrantable._

—_No vas a tener que preocuparte más por eso, Granger. Espero que no te moleste que tome esta decisión por mí mismo y no consultándolo en pareja como a ti te gusta, pero esto _se acabó_. Ahora puedes pasar con tu familia todas las Navidades que quieras._

_Lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente fue del portazo que él dio al marcharse. _

**·**

Aquella no había sido ni de lejos la mejor Navidad para ninguno de los dos. Draco pasó la Navidad en la Mansión Malfoy con su familia, y le dijo a sus padres que su novia había tenido un compromiso y estaba fuera de la ciudad. Hermione la pasó en La Madriguera, con la mente totalmente fuera de allí. Harry pensó que estaba triste porque Ron tenía otra novia y estuvo encima de ella toda la noche, y Molly le lanzaba miradas de reojo desde la otra punta de la mesa.

Duraron sin hablarse casi un mes. No se vieron ni una vez en todo ese tiempo, y Hermione se forzó a sí misma a pensar que realmente habían acabado con la relación que mantenían. Después de todo, ella había dado pie a que eso sucediera, y Draco tampoco había parecido muy dispuesto a luchar porque no fuera así. La reconciliación vino casi a finales de enero. No fue ni de lejos tan trascendental como la pelea que había dado lugar a aquella situación. Se encontraron un día por casualidad a la salida del Ministerio, cuando ella salía de trabajar para comer y él terminaba de arreglar unos asuntos de los negocios familiares. Él la llevó –no invitó, ni preguntó- a un restaurante muggle y tuvieron una larga conversación.

Desde entonces, el tema de hacer pública su relación se ha convertido en un asunto escamoso. Están ya a principios de junio y aunque han tenido en un par de ocasiones alguna que otra pequeña conversación al respecto, siempre ponen freno antes de perder los papeles como aquella vez. Hermione ha intentado en más de una ocasión hablar con Harry y Ron al respecto. Una vez ha estado a punto de decírselo, pero, al final, el único gran secreto que pudo confesarles es que fuma de vez en cuando. Draco aún se burla de ella por su "deje de valentía Gryffindor", como él lo había llamado, con ironía.

—Hermione —la voz de Draco la saca de sus recuerdos, recordándole que siguen en la puerta del apartamento de él, a punto de tener _esa_ conversación de nuevo—, lo siento, ¿vale?

Draco no pide perdón muy a menudo. Hermione es consciente de ello porque, pese a las mil y una formas en las que él consigue retractarse de las estupideces que dice o hace de vez en cuando, las palabras «lo siento» no salen demasiadas veces de sus labios. Ella no tiene problema alguno en admitir cuando se equivoca, pese a que existe el prejuicio de que los Gryffindor son orgullosos. Ella sabe que nadie puede ser más orgulloso que un Slytherin.

—Llevábamos semanas sin sacar este tema, ¿por qué ahora?

Él lo piensa unos segundos, y finalmente se confiesa.

—Dentro de tres días es mi cumpleaños —admite. Cinco de junio, Hermione no lo ha olvidado—. Me gustaría poder celebrarlo _contigo_. Sin tener que escondernos. Sé que te cuesta hablar con Potter y Weasley de esto —añade rápidamente—, y no te estoy pidiendo que les digas nada a ellos. No tienes que hacerlo. Le he pedido a mis padres que no hagan una gran fiesta por mi cumpleaños este año, seremos solo ellos dos y yo en la Mansión. Mi familia. Me gustaría que estuvieras porque tú también eres mi familia. Puedo pedirles que no digan nada de lo nuestro, mantendrán el secreto hasta que tú estés preparada para…

No lo deja terminar. Por alguna razón, sus palabras la emocionan más de lo que ha previsto y no puede evitar lanzarse a sus brazos. Él ya está esperándola y la recibe con gusto, rodeándole la cintura y apretándola contra sí mismo. Ella es la que comienza el beso, con pasión y dulzura entremezclados, como Draco sabe que a ella le gusta besar. No obstante, él no tarda en imponerse sobre ella y el beso se convierte en una caricia exigente, demandante. Él lo está pidiendo todo en ese beso y ella, consciente de que por el momento es todo lo que puede darle, está correspondiendo poniendo todo el empeño del que es capaz.

Hermione ha aprendido que hay ciertos momentos en su vida en los que Draco necesita llevar el control, igual que ella. Ése es uno de _esos_ momentos para su novio, así que pronto se relaja en sus brazos y se deja hacer, en una muda rendición, haciéndole a él saber que está en sus manos. Y esa es una muestra de confianza tan grande para él que Draco aún no puede evitar que se le hinche el pecho de orgullo cuando ella le otorga ese poder.

Cierra la puerta del apartamento con el pie y arrastra a Hermione hasta el salón. Está ansioso, febril, y Hermione sabe que no conseguirán llegar hasta el dormitorio. Cuando siente bajo su espalda el ya familiar tacto del sofá de cuero en el que se habían besado por primera vez, sabe que no le importa. Le gusta ese sofá, y sabe que a Draco también.

—Hermione —jadea, abandona sus labios y comienza a repartir besos por su mandíbula—, necesito… necesito…

—¿Qué? —consigue decir ella. Ahoga un gemido cuando las manos de él bajan hasta el dobladillo de su camiseta e intenta tirar hacia arriba.

Se incorpora, dejándole espacio para que se la quite.

—Necesito hacerte el amor —susurra finalmente, un susurro bajo y ronco, lleno de deseo.

Deja su mandíbula y baja lentamente hasta sus pechos. Reparte besos suaves y cortos por encima de la tela del sujetador, y Hermione se arquea contra él simplemente por el placer de haberlo oído decir esa frase. La primera vez que estuvieron juntos, él simplemente dijo «Voy a darte el mejor sexo de su vida». Y ciertamente lo fue, como cada vez que ambos tienen sexo. Sin embargo, ahora él ha dicho «hacerte el amor», y puede sonar estúpido y cursi, pero Hermione sabe lo que esa diferencia implica.

Y se deja hacer.

No lo dice, pero Draco no lo necesita. Él sabe que ella lo quiere también, y sabe que va a dejar que sea él el que tome la iniciativa en esta ocasión. Generalmente hay una pequeña lucha de poderes antes de que eso suceda, y nunca pueden anticipar cual de los dos va a ganar hasta que este ha vencido. En esta ocasión, ella se rinde voluntariamente. Eso lo enciende.

Las caricias se hacen más apremiantes y el calor los obliga a deshacerse de sus ropas. Draco ha salido corriendo antes detrás de ella, solo con su pantalón de pijama, sin camiseta, así que eso ahorra trabajo para ambos. Los pantalones de pijama pueden salir rápidamente, pero se entretienen un poco más con los vaqueros de Hermione. Ella casi ríe cuando él no puede quitarle el sujetador, cuando esto es lo último que queda para que ambos estén completamente desnudos, pero su propia urgencia se lo impide, así que lo ayuda y se lo arranca de un tirón. La prenda queda al otro lado del salón, pero a ninguno de los dos le importa demasiado.

Hermione siente arder cada porción de su piel que Draco toca o besa, y se arquea contra él cuando el placer es demasiado fuerte como para resistirlo. Gime en su oído, suspira y suplica por más, y él, solícito, se lo da, empeñándose en complacerla todo lo que puede y más. Pese a dulzura que hay en los ojos de Draco, todos sus movimientos destilan pasión por cada poro, incapaz de ser contenida.

Cuando la penetra, después de besos, caricias y juegos, lo hace de una sola estocada firme y certera, sintiendo rápidamente como Hermione lo acoge en su interior con la familiaridad de dos amantes que se conocen demasiado bien. Comienza con embestidas suaves, mientras ambos se acomodan al peso y ritmo del otro. Él tiene las manos apoyadas contra el brazo del sofá de cuero, haciendo peso para no dejarse caer sobre ella, y ella se agarra a sus antebrazos con fuerza, mientras rodea la cintura de Draco con sus piernas, manteniéndose sujeta a él como si la vida le fuera en ello, incapaz de sostenerse por sí misma. Con cada nueva embestida, su cuerpo se arquea contra el de él y ambos chocan sus pechos en una caricia lenta y deliciosa que solo logra embestirlos más. Cuando los gemidos comienzan a ser demasiado altos, Draco atrapa sus labios en un beso, tragándose los gemidos de ella y los suyos propios, mientras aumenta el ritmo de sus embestidas y ella lo sigue, moviendo sus caderas contra las de él.

—Hermione, voy a… Tengo… —jadea de nuevo. No puede ni terminar la frase, y ella sonríe, porque sabe que está cerca—. Quiero que te vengas conmigo —exige.

Por un momento, Hermione no sabe si le está pidiendo que se _venga_ con él o quiere que vaya con él a la cena de su cumpleaños con su familia. Sea cual sea, ella no tiene demasiado tiempo para pensarlo, porque la mano de él vuela hacia su intimidad y cuando empieza a frotarla contra su clítoris, ella apenas tiene oportunidad de respirar antes de que su orgasmo la azote con fuerza, haciéndola temblar, arrastrando a Draco con ella.

Durante los siguientes segundos, ambos se quedan acostados en el sofá, él sobre ella, todavía temblando en los restos del orgasmo que acaban de experimentar. Draco cuida muy bien de no aplastarla y Hermione aún no puede soltarlo porque está segura de que, a pesar de estar tumbada, se desvanecerá.

Mientras Draco sale de ella y deposita un beso en su sien, Hermione sabe que ha tomado una decisión.

·

Cuando el cinco de junio llega, Draco está seguro de que puede subirse por las paredes. En menos de una hora tiene que partir a la Mansión Malfoy, donde sus padres lo esperan para cenar. Hermione ha estado todo el día fuera, sin dar señales de vida. La noche anterior durmieron juntos, en el apartamento de ella. A las doce en punto ella lo despertó, lo felicitó e hicieron el amor pausadamente antes de volver a dormir. Draco sabe que suena como un cursi de mierda, pero eso le _encantó_. Sin embargo, cerca de las siete de la mañana Hermione se ha levantado con prisa y después de felicitarlo de nuevo, ha salido corriendo. No ha vuelto a saber de ella en todo el día.

Desde la conversación que tuvieron el otro día en su casa, Draco no ha querido presionarla sobre si acepta o no ser presentada a sus padres en la cena de esa noche. Draco confiaba en que ella necesitaba un tiempo para pensarlo y que le daría una respuesta cuando estuviera lista. Sin embargo, el reloj avanza y los nervios son cada vez mayores. Su novia sigue sin dar señales de vida y, aunque él sabe que en el fondo debe interpretar eso como una clara señal de que ella no va a llegar, una parte de sí mismo ha estado esperando secretamente que Hermione le dijera «sí» esta vez.

Cuando apenas faltan quince minutos para marcharse a la mansión, alguien toca el timbre, y Draco prácticamente se lanza sobre la puerta, desesperado. El corazón le late con rapidez cuando ve a su novia al otro lado de la puerta. Está vestida con un elegante pero sencillo vestido negro, su pelo recogido en un elegante moño, dejando algunas mechas sueltas dándole un aspecto más joven y rebelde del que el vestido en sí podría darle.

Siente ganas de gritar, llorar, reír y abrazarla fuertemente sabiendo lo que implica que ella esté ahí vestida así, especialmente por el rastro de nerviosismo en sus ojos, pese a que intenta mantenerlo a raya. Ella va a acompañarlo.

—_Quiero_ ir contigo esta noche a tu cumpleaños —habla por fin, manteniendo su voz firme, aunque le tiemblan las manos—, pero antes quiero que me acompañes abajo a hacer algo.

Él la mira, confundido, esperando a que continúe.

—Harry y Ron están abajo, esperándome —le explica, y él se queda sin aire—. Les he dicho que hoy es el cumpleaños de mi novio y que quiero que lo conozcan. Ron es lo bastante despistado como para no tener ni idea de quién puede ser, pero creo que Harry sí ha relacionado hechos, porque tiene un extraño tic en el ojo izquierdo desde que salimos de La Madriguera —ríe, nerviosa—. Sé que yo fui la que dijo que esto debíamos hablarlo en pareja, pero pensé que…

—Sí —corta él, rápidamente—. Estaré encantada de que ellos me 'conozcan'.

No hay nada que haya esperado más, por extraño e irónico que pudiera resultar al final, teniendo en cuenta su historia.

—Bien —ella suspira aliviada—. Pregúntame por qué.

Él sonríe.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Granger?

Ella toma aire, lo mira fijamente a los ojos y le coge las manos. Entonces, la ansiada respuesta que él nunca obtuvo, llega.

—Porque estaba perdida, y sola. Me sentía una completa extraña en mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños y no sabía dónde ir ni con quién acudir. No tenía valor suficiente para mirar a Ron a la cara, porque era consciente de que, si me ponía frente a él más tiempo del necesario, toda esa coraza que había estado manteniendo a pesar de las críticas se desmoronaría —confesó—. Él jamás me culpó, ¿sabes? Lo hizo Harry, lo hizo Molly, lo hizo Ginny y lo hizo toda la comunidad mágica en general, pero él, al que yo siempre había tachado de inmaduro e infantil fue la persona más dulce y comprensiva que yo podría haber esperado. Él solo dijo «Gracias por no quedarte conmigo por lástima», me besó y luego se fue. Nunca me reprochó nada, me exigió una explicación o me miró mal, y yo me sentía culpable por eso. Habría sido más fácil si él me odiaba, se enfadaba o me gritaba por no amarlo más.

Draco limpia con un beso la solitaria lágrima que desciende por su mejilla, le sonríe, y eso le da fuerzas para continuar.

—Aquella noche no quería divertirme. No podía hacerlo porque no tenía _cómo_, ni tampoco con _quién_. Me encerré en el baño a beber y a fumar rezando porque pasaran las horas y pudiera marcharme a casa a continuar con mi farsa cuando tú apareciste. No sabía qué hacías allí, y en ese momento no me importó, porque hablar contigo me distrajo lo suficiente de toda la mierda en mi cabeza como para no sentirme una miserable durante un corto rato. Me dije que era mi cumpleaños, y que merecía olvidar un tiempo, así que me quedé allí y hablé contigo, y luego te seguí a tu apartamento. Sabía lo que iba a pasar allí, ambos lo sabíamos. Te seguí sabiendo, o creyendo, en este caso, que al día siguiente tu lo achacarías todo al alcohol, que me dirías que había sido solo sexo y que no debía hacerme falsas esperanzas contigo. Y lo habría aceptado, Draco, porque en el fondo es lo que _yo_ misma había estado buscando. Pero tú fuiste tan atento y pasional conmigo, y a la mañana siguiente volvimos a repetirlo y antes de que pudiera darme cuenta tú y yo teníamos una relación a escondidas. Y desde entonces me he estado diciendo a mí misma que no puede ser real, que es demasiado bueno. No quería decirles a Harry y a Ron que estábamos juntos porque secretamente aún continuaba a la espera de que tú me abandonaras, y sabía que había una posibilidad de que ellos me dieran la espalda después de saber que estaba contigo.

Si él se ha sentido ofendido en algún momento de la conversación, no lo demuestra.

—No habría soportado quedarme sola si tú me hubieras abandonado, y guardaba a mis amigos como una vía de escape. Si tú me dejabas, yo podía correr y refugiarme en ellos de nuevo. Suena cobarde, egoísta e infantil, pero era lo que pensaba entonces, así era como me sentía —le dice, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos—. Y entonces tú llegaste la otra noche y me dijiste que estabas dispuesto a llevarme ante tu familia en secreto, manteniéndolo oculto hasta que _yo_ quisiera contarle a mis amigos lo que tenemos. Y luego fuiste tan dulce conmigo otra vez, y no dijiste que íbamos a tener sexo, dijiste que íbamos a hacer el amor. Fue entonces cuando lo supe. Tú dijiste que querías celebrar tu cumpleaños con tu familia, y que yo era tu familia también —recuerda, con una sonrisa—. Yo quiero ser tu familia, Draco. De verdad quiero. Pero también quiero que tú seas la mía, y para eso necesitas conocer a la otra parte de la familia. Los Weasley al completo pueden esperar, pero Harry y Ron no, ellos son la _verdadera_ familia que tengo. Por eso quiero que los conozcas. Porque tú también formas parte de mi familia.

—Bien —él dice, simplemente.

Hermione está agradecida de que no diga nada más. Puede ver el resto en sus ojos. Sabe que quizá tendrán que tener más adelante una conversación al respecto, pero, por el momento, a Draco le basta y a ella también.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho «Te quiero» en todos los meses que llevan juntos. Ambos saben que sí lo sienten, y que, después de las confesiones que se han hecho, probablemente no tarden demasiado en decírselo, pero ahora no es el momento. Draco debe conocer a la familia de Hermione, y después, ambos tienen que partir a que ella conozca a la suya, porque es su cumpleaños.

Quizá, el próximo cumpleaños, el de Hermione, puedan pasarlo juntos _todos_, ambas familias formando una sola.

El _por_ _qué_, es algo que ambos _saben_ muy bien.

**FIN**

**·**

_**¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Estoy encantadísima y muy agradecida por todos los comentarios que recibí con "Cosas que Hermione Granger no sabe", la verdad es que me ha sorprendido mucho, no esperaba tantos comentarios con mi primera publicación. Muchos de esos comentarios incluían preguntas sobre si iba a hacer una historia como continuación del fic, pero la verdad es que ahora estoy bastante ocupada con un fic largo que estoy escribiendo de Draco y Hermione (que, repito, comenzaré a publicar tan pronto como esté lo bastante adelantado) y estudiando, así que no tengo tiempo para empezar otra más. Sin embargo, sí tengo un huequecito para otro pequeño one-shot como continuación del anterior. Así que, ¡aquí lo tenéis!**_

_**Como veis, he intentado responder en esta continuación los **_**por qué **_**que no quedaron claros en la primera parte. "Cosas que Hermione Granger no sabe" era, precisamente, una historia en la que trataba de reflejar cosas que ellos no podían saber entonces, y no habría quedado bien explicar todo esto ahí. "Pregúntame por qué**_**", **_**espero, ha aclarado todas las dudas al respecto, ¿no?**_

_**Esperaré con ilusión cada uno de vuestros comentarios, y espero sinceramente no haberos defraudado con esta pequeña continuación.**_

_**PD: Solo una pequeña aclaración, muchos de vosotros habéis preguntado si "Cosas que Hermione Granger no sabe" es mi primer fic. Creo que ha habido un malentendido, ése es el primer fic que PUBLICO, pero ni mucho menos el que escribo. He escrito cosas antes, principalmente de Harry y Hermione, que es la pareja con la que comencé a leer aquí en FanFiction. Sin embargo, no terminaba de agradarme demasiado el resultado y por eso nunca he publicado ninguna de esas historias. Fue cuando leí mi primer fic de Draco y Hermione –fue **_**Amor en riesgo, **_**de nikachan123**_**- **_**cuando comencé a plantearme la posibilidad de escribir de esta pareja. Me tomó tiempo decidirme, pero aquí estoy ahora. De todas formas, vuestros comentarios me halagan mucho, porque, aunque no fuera el primer fic que he escrito, me sentía como si así fuera al publicarlo. De verdad gracias.**_

_**Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer. Nos vemos en la siguiente ;).**_

_**MissCrazyChaos.**_


End file.
